Juan in a Million
Juan in a Million ' is a story about an eleven-year-old in fifth (later sixth) grade who has a strong passion for singing, despite his unpopularity and struggles. This story is written by Lučia. Characters Maine characters *'Juan Ricardez: 'Juan is a Puerto Rican-American eleven-year-old who is a fifth-grader at Hollywood Meadows Elementary (a twelve-year-old sixth-grade student at Salvesen Junior High in later seasons) and the title character of the series. Juan is not in any advanced classes, unlike Annabel and Lucas, but he is in the Beginning Men's Chorus fifth period and has very good grades in it. He hopes to be in the concert choir like his elder brother Paulo. *'Lucas Regotti: Lucas is the Italian-American best friend of Juan. He is in advanced math (no other advanced classes) and has three classes with Juan: science, PE, and choir. Lucas, like Juan, is somewhat unpopular and many times has been ridiculed by the more popular kids. His parents have high expectations and want him to be a distinguished, respectable, dignified man as an adult, but sometimes he doesn't live up to their standards, as hard as he tries. *'Annabel Decker': Annabel is another of Juan's friends, who, unlike Lucas, is very popular at school. At Salvesen later on, she is a student of all advanced classes (including Advanced Women's Choir), a friend to every popular kid at SJHS, a teacher's dream, a regular invitée to straight-A lunches, and one of the prettiest girls anyone has ever met. However, as Juan, Lucas, and T.J. learn throughout the series, Annabel is not perfect; she's just like everyone else. *'Tessie June "T.J." Douglas': T.J. is another link in the friendship chain of Juan, Lucas, and Annabel. She is half Korean, half Scottish, and a tomboy to the core. She is not interested in wearing makeup, singing in choir, or anything else that the girls in Salvesen Junior High seem to like. Rather, she enjoys wearing baseball caps and painting in art class. Major characters *'Camden Olsson: '''Camden is a mean, short-tempered boy who was in Juan and Lucas' fifth grade class and currently their PE class. He likes teasing them and laughing at them rudely, much to their discontent. Camden is among one of the popular kids, but Annabel refuses to be friends with him or even be associated with him, due to his bullying her true friends. *'Paulo Ricardez: Paulo is Juan's older brother who is in seventh grade at Salvesen Junior High (later eighth grade at the same school as Juan), and is in the concert choir, a co-ed advanced choir. He is also not in any advanced classes, but unlike Juan, he doesn't try his best to make it into the top-notch colleges. *'Elliott MacCallum: '''Elliott is the most popular sixth grader at Salvesen Junior High, who is constantly being worshipped by his wannabees. Juan, Lucas, and Tristan don't understand why he is so admired, but Annabel is one of his good friends. *'Mrs. Bramson: Juan's, Lucas', Annabel's, and T.J.'s fifth grade teacher Chapters Chapter One: Juan Smells Like............. Category:Fan Fiction